Kagome's Hell
by The Otaku King
Summary: Kagome is captured by a demon. Gurofic, don't like don't read.


Gurofic, don't like, don't read. Tags: [rape] [tort] [amputee] [ovipos] [tent] [preg]

It wasn't every night that the party was able to sleep under a roof, and Kagome was dreaming before she even laid her head to rest on her bed. Her adventures with InuYasha and the rest of her feudal friends were sometimes very tiring, but tonight she was perfectly content.

Even with the empty stomach.

It was a cloudless night and danger seemed a lifetime away. Crickets chirped uninterrupted, and everything was right under the full moon.

The night was interrupted by an explosion.

Before her senses registered the sound, the world was strange. There was a harsh ringing in her ears. She was tumbling. She opened her eyes, and screamed before she could see.

There was no room before her, just the impression of debris and dust that flitted past her, scratching her. She was disoriented; she had no idea which way was up.

The ringing faded, and she could hear screaming other than her own, some above and below. The building was collapsing and falling in this limbo with all of her friends, and with the ringing subsiding, she knew that this was a very long drop.

"INUYASHA!" The scream was second nature.

"KAGOME!" Came the reply from...somewhere. She wasn't sure where he was, or where she was for that matter. "Don't worry, Kagome, I'm c--!" His voice was cut off chokingly.

"Inuyasha?! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

It was at this moment she was caught by something slippery and warm. It felt like a bed of snakes, only much more welcome after a terrifying plummet. She felt a splash as she landed, and could hear a hiss. Tap water?

"Oof!" She sat herself up on the serpentine turf and tried to look around in the dust. All that did was irritate her eyes and cause her to cough a bit. "Well, I can't just sit around here! I have to help Inuyasha and the others!"

She stood up, smoothing down her skirt, and tried to step through the cloud towards the direction of Inuyasha's cry, but she caught her foot. Regaining her balance a bit, she looked down to find her foot dissappeared under a lace of the slimy vines. She noticed that the slime was gloopy and distorted the appearance of the tubes, making the ground look more like some sort of wavy yogurt.

She tugged at her foot to pull it out from its entrapment, and found that there was another root behind. She couldn't comprehend much in her half-asleep state, so trying to fathom how her foot could have gotten clamped in this space was beyond her.

She reached down to try to get more leverage to pull her foot out, grabbing her knee, when she felt something bump her from behind. She fell forward onto her knees and held her hands out before her to break her fall. "Aah!" Her captured foot slid underneath the turf.

She felt exposed. It took a moment to dreamilly conjure up why when fabric from her shirt fell down her arms, peeling with the gentle force of gravity. As the folds of her cotton school uniform touched the white goop she was mired in, she noticed that it dissappeared. There was an acidic hiss as the clothing melted away. That same tapwater hiss she was hearing before.

There was a moment of panic, and she tried to get up off of her hands and knees to get out of the liquid. Impossibly, the knots of tubes under the surface of the goop had her limps completely fastened. She hadn't even noticed them move. "What is this?! Help!"

There was a deep, gravelly rumble. "-I- am Iwa."

The emphasis on that word helped her slowly waking mind comprehend what was going on. "You... you're a demon!" She resumed her struggles to get free of the snakes. No, not snakes--these were tentacles!

The deep rumble responded with a short laugh, and she began to sink into the sea of tentacles. Her hands were slipping, and every attempt to withdraw her limbs was met with more of the slithering things. Without her bow, she couldn't see any way to fight it. She did the only thing that worked in situations like this.

"INUYASHA!"

"INUYASHA!"

The yogurt level was rising, and she pulled her head back instinctively. This beast was going to drown her in its juices! Her thighs sank into the warm pool, and more hissing came to her ears as her skirt began to melt away. She closed her eyes tightly.

Her body reached the goop, and she could feel her panties melt with the contact, a rush of warm goop flooding over her. Curiously, her panty's waistline was spared, as was the support for her bra, though her cups had been melted. It was a silly thing to notice as the tentacles stretched up to wrap her from behind.

Straining her head back to delay her death, Kagome eventually found herself staring up at the starless night capping a crater hundreds of feet above her. Sheer cliff faces had been carved from the rock. Above, a cabin once stood. It would have been nice to have a little more sleep.

The goop enveloped her face, and she closed her eyes, holding her breath.

There were countless tentacles wrapping her nude body, and they seemed to be carrying her downward. They coiled around her limbs tightly, straightening her body out spread eagle. They coiled around her torso more delicately, and cradled her head with only a guiding grip on her neck.

She rode the waves by sensation, prefering to keep her eyes shut in this fluid-and-tentacles environment. She knew that she was very far below the surface of the large demon when she felt the tentacles stop.

The goop around her was draining! She could feel the thick liquid sliding off of her skin. Judging by the direction it was falling, she was now on her back. She gave it a moment to clear away from her face before coughing out, making sure the stuff was clear of her mouth and nose before breathing. The air smelled putrid, but she was happy to breathe it just the same.

And then there was light.

Kagome fluttered her eyelids open after seeing the red tell-tale tint that told her she could see again. There wasn't much of a view, but after a little tugging and twisting, she understood a little more of the world around her.

Kagome was in a small chamber of flesh--an organ of sorts. Her arms and legs were still held firmly through the entire length of their limbs, which were somewhere outside of her small chamber. By her limbs, she was completely fastened to this organ, unable to do much but squirm.

She wasn't sure where the light was coming from. The demon itself must have been luminous, she figured. It must have been hiding its shine in order to capture her and her friends. She began to tug at her fleshy bonds. "Let me out of here! What are you doing!"

It bit down on her in response. Flesh wrapping her limbs up to her shoulders and hips tightened, squeezing her harshly. Kagome screamed in pain, and could feel the blood returning to her body from her squeezed extremeties. The creature did not let up, leaving the constant pressure on her.

"There is no escape," The creature began. Kagome could recognize a monologue from a mile away--she'd faced countless demons and dangers in her time here in feudal japan. She knew all of the answers to her questions will be given here. "Most of my body can take any shape I desire, with exception to my internal organs. And the sphincters holding your arms and legs cannot open again without first closing. My bile can destroy any wood and any metal. But that's not all--even if you do manage to injure me, my bile can heal any animal's wounds!"

"So that's how my things were destroyed!" Kagome gasped, remembering her clothes melting away. It also explained why her elastic bands remained. She slumped in her bonds; there was no hope of recovering her bow.

"Yes, yes! I feed off of the wood of the world; vengeance for the wood feeding off of me."

Kagome couldn't make sense of that last part, but that didn't have anything to do with her. "Then why take me and my friends?!"

"I took only you and one other."

"Why?!"

The walls of the organ shifted as tentacles pushed in through additional sphincters in the chamber. They wrapped around her torso lazilly, wrapping its slime over her stomach and breasts. "I need you."

"Why?!" She shrieked the word, very aware of the fact that she was being groped by a tentacle demon. One of the tentacles wormed their way under her bra support and unhitched it. The garment was stolen away. Another was tugging at the waistline of her panties, digging it into her skin painfully. "Owwwwww...!"

The garment snapped, leaving a red rash. She looked down at the small wound as another tentacle passed over it, gooping it.

She gasped as the wound swiftly dissappeared, leaving her unmarked.

"I must reproduce." The deep rumble betrayed its lust. "You and the other female will bear my children."

Kagome stared ahead at the fleshy wall before her in shock. At fifteen, she was well aware of what it took to make that happen. "What?!" She hung her mouth open in disbelief.

A sphincter before her face exploded open with the force of a tentacle reaching through, and her slack jaw opened further in amazement, before trying to close too late. The shot was aimed true, and Kagome had a mouthfull of demon tentacle. She tried to bite down on it, but the member was completely solid, slipping uncomfortably between her teeth. She had a feeling she was going to lose her teeth on the veined tubing, so she relaxed.

The tentacle was holding position in her mouth for the most part, wiggling only slightly to explore her tongue. The limb then swelled in size inside of her mouth, forcing her snarled lips to come into contact with the nasty thing. She closed her eyes, pinching out a tear.

It tasted sickeningly sweet, and her mouth was filling slowly with a secreted goop she recognized to be Iwa's bile. The tentacle pushed downward, pinning her tongue to the bottom of her mouth and preventing her from spitting.

A tentacle wrapped around her neck and thickened, forcing her head back. With her tongue still being forced to the bottom of her mouth by some sort of fleshy finger, the tentacle in her mouth grew in length, expanding towards her throat. Though she was secured tightly, she tried to shake her head in protest of this advance.

Kagome had a hell of a gag reflex, and her throat tightened upon intrusion. With her head held back, the tentacle had a straight line to grow, though, and ignored her reactions. In moments, she was choking on demon meat.

There was a lot of pain as her constricted throat was pried open to the monster, and her pinched tears fell up the sides of her forehead. Her imagination told her that she was slowly being split into two. No neck could possibly survive this horror, she thought, and the idea of ballooning and exploding terrorized her. Her torso constricted, and she tried to vomit up the nothing in her stomach.

Her dry retches came exactly when the tentacle began to pull back out of her throat. Then, it pushed down against them. And back, and again. Kagome couldn't stop her gagging, and she felt like she was being torn apart by the tentacle, like her constricting throat muscles were being cut by the force.

She was not allowed to breathe during this inhuman throat-fuck. Her lungs burned to take breath, adding to the bucking and uncontrollable wriggling of her torso. In reaction to her wild state, the demon constricted her limbs further, but she hardly noticed.

Blood rushing to Kagome's head was clouding her perception. She realized that this was exactly how she was going to die--choked to death by an overzealous demon that had intended to rape her.

The demon, as if reading her thoughts, was slowly pulling out of her throat. She felt its hard, veined, slick surface running out of her fuck-numb lips and began to hope. She sucked eagerly as it retreated back up to her mouth. Sucking for breath, that was.

As soon as she pulled her gut to make pressure for that sweet gasp of putrid air, the tentacle shot down her throat again, pushing into her wind pipe.

Pain. So much pain! She knew for certain that something broke. The burning that filled her lungs was now shared everywhere that the demon touched. The tentacle rolled and twisted, creating more pain and more sensation. Something was BROKEN inside of her. She stared ahead, leaking tears. What was it doing to her?

Then it retreated, exiting her body with a forceful "pop!". As much as she wanted to take a breath, she could only cough. She was spraying blood against the organ wall before her with the force of her coughing. Then she remembered the goop. It would heal injuries, wouldn't it? She swallowed.

The burning sensation down her throat dissappated. She opened her mouth. "Why would you--" She started in surprise. Her voice wasn't a voice! "Why...!" She whispered hoarsely.

"You don't annoy me so much without your voice box."

The horror from the realization of what was done to her brought up another torrent of misery. "You cruel monster." She mouthed. There would be no more crying for Inuyasha. At least, not with her trademark soprano screech.

The limb sphincters tightened again, and she was snapped back to the present. She couldn't see anything beyond her shoulder, but her view wasn't very good. She tried to move her limbs, and found that they had fallen asleep without any blood going to them. She wasn't able to make them respond, much less move. There was something about those sphincters that was supposed to be important, but she couldn't remember exactly what. If the creature ever did release her limbs, she was going to soak them completely in that goop.

Something was nudging at her sex. "Hhhhey!" She whispered, and then wriggled. The tentacle, or whatever it was, was pushing insistantly at her slit, rubbing up and down, opening her up to it. The goop was slick and aiding in its movements.

She twisted harshly to and fro, frantic. "No! NO! Anything but that! Please! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Her cries were nothing more than a pitiful rasp. But suddenly, she felt herself get free.

It was impossible, but it happened! The tentacles withdrew from her body and she fell to the bottom of the organ, rolling to and fro, swimming in the goop that had settled at the bottom. She tried to fight to keep her head up, frustrated with her sleeping limbs. She was free, and they weren't responding!

Her backside sat on the bottom round of the organ, and she tried to use it as a pivot point to get some leverage. Her legs wouldn't respond, but she could feel her toes. She couldn't be paralyzed if she could feel them, could she?

She couldn't do anything but roll around in the puddle, looking up at the tentacles hovering over her, desperately trying to fight. The walls of the organ were completely smooth--she could no longer see the sphincters that had held her limbs. Where was the escape?

Wait... the sphincters...

She went pale and her heart fluttered. An impossible thought was occuring to her. There was no way any demon could have... No matter how heartless...

She rolled onto her back and looked down to herself slowly, and gasped in horror.

She didn't even recognize herself anymore. Capping her shoulders were perfectly smooth nothings--her arms were missing entirely. No stub, no nub--just nothing. She wriggled her bottom side, bringing her hips up and out of the goop. Her legs terminated before they began. Her body ended in a "V" following her hips. Again, no scarring, no anything. The goop had healed her wounds, all right.

She sobbed and sank down into the goop again.

The tentacles reached down and circled her waist and neck, lifting her back up off of the organ wall. In her shock, she hardly noticed anything. She just stared ahead. Kagome Higurashi, fifteen year ago high school student, was going to die here, mutilated and alone.

She hardly reacted when the monster began to push at her sex again. The last time she had struggled had cost her dearly. Her pussy relented, and the tentacle advanced, prying her insides open.

She leaned her head forward to watch what it was doing, gasping silently at the discomforts, sobbing quietly out of fear and lament.

The tentacle met the small resistance of her hymen. "Two virgins. Very interesting." The creature rumbled. Suddenly, everything around her seemed alive. Her breasts were being massaged, her nipples were being teased and tugged, her mound was being kneeded and her slit stroked. Her sides and back were being rubbed. It didn't feel unpleasant.

What did he mean by two? Sango? Oh, no! "Sango!" She rasped hoarsly. There was no answer. "Sango--oh!" Kagome started as the tentacle in her sex grabbed her attention again, bloating larger and rocking back and forth behind her maidenhood.

Then her bane from earlier appeared. That throat tentacle, still smelling like her blood, forced its way into her mouth, and her view was once again focused back away from her own body. Instantly, it was down her throat. With the torn muscles from before now healed the way they had been ripped, the tentacle found little resistance from her gag reflex this time. Kagome would never again be able to swallow food the way that she had been left from the last tentacle deep throat, but who needs to swallow when they have a tentacle willing to deposit things in their gut?

The tentacle neck fucked her all the way down her pipe and into her stomach, and she could feel it strangely from the outside. The familiar sensation of slippery, hard tentacle sliding back and forth all the way from her lips to her gut came to her, and she once again tried to dry heave.

The involuntary bucking and the burning need in her lungs... was turning her on.

But then it bit her.

It wasn't quite the word for it, but that unmistakable shock throughout her body could have only meant one thing. Her maidenhood had been destroyed by the demon. Her whole torso stiffened, but that didn't prevent the creature from pushing all the way to her cervix. She understood this when the pushing of the tentacle scooted her allong her neck impalement.

It began to fuck her pussy, back and forward, back and forward, and her oxygen starved body responded.

Her limbless torso thrusted its chest outward, compressed its tummy, and bucked its hips over and over. Starving for breath, trying to retch, fucking for dear life. Kagome's eyes rolled back in her head. The monster's goop trickled off of her lips and over her nose, running up her face.

She was almost unaware of the bulge travelling the down the tentacle towards her face. Just before her eyes were covered in the goop of her facefucking, she noticed it. It was much too large, but what was she going to do? She couldn't fight. She unblinkingly tried to watch through the milky film as the hard bulge reached her mouth. The tentacle stopped fucking her face and pulled back. She was gifted with a soppy goop-choked breath as the creature prepared for its oviposition.

The bulge of the tentacle reached its tip, and the tentacle began to push into her again. It strained against her back teeth, slippery goop no use against the impossible size difference. Her jaws ached with the pressure, and she sincerely tried to open her mouth as much as possible.

There was a great pop and the ball was behind her broken jaw. Her torn jaw muscles were immediately healed useless by the creature's goop, leaving only pain from the injury. She squeezed hot tears and warm ooze out of her eyes, unable to cry. Unable to do anything. She couldn't close her teeth if she ever wanted to again.

The tentacle wasn't done yet. It rammed the bulge down her overstuffed throat. A futile attempt at retching was met with the total destruction of her esophagus. She felt the bones in her neck pop with the pressing of the bulge. As it reached the nape of her neck, it managed to squeeze its way by her collar bones by pushing against her back, creating another pop. Her eyes once again rolled back in her head. She relaxed as much as one could relax with a baseball sized alien egg being shoved into their gut could. It didn't seem to hurt as much as it reached her stomach.

As soon as she relaxed, her body seized in the rising climax she had been hardly aware of in her life-threatening situation. Her whole torso spasmed uncontrolably, and the tentacle in her pussy pushed into her relaxed cervix, creating a heavy cramping pain. She instantly tried to reach down to cover her tummy only to realize that her sensation of having an arm was nothing more than phantom limb.

The deep penetration from the tentacle in her pussy brought it all the way into her womb. Now that it had conquered her sex completely, it widened harshly. She could feel herself stretch. Her clit pressed down directly onto the thick shaft of the demon, causing more sparks in her oxygen-starved brain. As the saying went, she was going to be worn like a condom.

It pistoned her visciously, pulling out only so far as to keep her cervix dialated, denying her limbless body any sort of protection. The pain was indescribable, and the two tentacles deep inside of her were squishing her insides. Again she came, wanting to bite down on the tentacle feebly, but instead lipping it like some pitiful fish.

The demon came, too, depositing -something- inside of her. She could feel her skin stretch painfully about her abdomen. As the discharge flowed up her cunt, she could feel at least a dozen ridges. Again she squeezed the demon's crap and her own tears out of her eyes, only this time she didn't open them again. She didn't think she could bear to see any more of the mutilation being done to her.

But she couldn't stop her climax. One after another they came. She came. Or maybe it was all one large one, she wasn't sure. She couldn't breathe, and that only intensified it. She wasn't sure when her heart stopped beating, but she was aware of the pain when it started again.

The tentacle down her throat pulled out with a pop, sans bulge. She took a shaky, small breath, and tested her slackened jaw gingerly. It didn't respond. It hung open stupidly, demon-cream freely falling into her mouth despite her efforts to use her lips. She swallowed it.

The tentacle in her sex withdrew slowly, continuing to deposit things inside of her until it was out of her cervix. She tried to tighten and push out the inhuman pregnancy while the tentacle was pulling out, but she could not. The demon laughed.

"This mucus seal will stay until birth. Our child will be well nurtured, my bride."

Kagome tried to mouth something in return, but her jaws wouldn't move.

She was dropped into the bottom of the organ and through an opening sphincter. Her pregnant belly fit through just fine, but it seemed a little snug as her shoulders fell through, and it seemed to be just a little too small for her head. Her chin got caught on the edge of the sphincter, and she gasped in terror. She was going to be decapitated!

But that was not her fate. The tentacles above pushed on her head painfully, finally forcing her through the hole and down a tubing. Contractions moved her limbless torso through the inner workings of the demon. Despite the confines, Kagome found enough breath to survive on her new journey.

It took a few minutes of constant contractions for Kagome to reach her destination, and she wad deposited into another organ similar to the first, though larger. She slipped on the ooze coating the walls and slid to the center of the round, settling next to another limbless body. It was Sango!

Sango saw her, but didn't acknowledge her. The warrior's eyes were deadenned from her torture, and her mouth hung open slightly in a look that Kagome recognized to be her own. Oh, Sango... Kagome wriggled to be closer to her, resting her head on the warrior's smooth shoulder.

As the two quadruple amputees rested, Kagome watched the steady rising and falling of Sango's breasts, listening to her heartbeat. She noticed that over time Sango's breasts were slowly growing larger. Kagome had a tingle in her own chest, and believed that this same thing was happening to her.

After a while, Kagome fell into the sleep that she had been wanting, nestled against Sango's heat, wrapped in a blanket of warm demon-bile.

When she awoke, she was on her back and the air was cold. Something was suckling her. The air smelled like... outside. Kagome sighed a relief and opened her eyes, looking down curiously to her breast.

It was Sango. Kagome was still nude, still limbless, and still very much pregnant, and so was Sango. But the demon was nowhere to be seen. Sango dug hungrilly at Kagome's nipple with her crippled mouth, seemingly unaware that the teen was watching her. "Hey!" Kagome whispered, arching her back to release herself from the woman's ministrations.

Sango looked up and blushed. "Sorry," she whispered back. "I'm juss so hungry."

"Oh," It was Kagome's turn to color. She had to admit that she was absolutely famished as well. She leaned her nipple back towards her friend, who eagerly resumed herself.

Kagome was leaking, she realized. Her other breast was not being suckled and was dribbling a bit of milk. She had never seen breast milk before, and was surprised to see her own. She had always secretly wanted kids of her own, one day. Even after the brutal raping and the terrible other things the demon did to her, she felt... responsible for whatever it was inside of her.

Fair is fair, Kagome figured, and she tried to maneuver with her hips to scoot around to Sango's chest. She lost Sango's lips, but Sango seemed to understand what Kagome wanted and also assisted. They laid on their sides facing eachother, burying their faces into eachothers bosom, eagerly seeking out nipples.

Suckling with a ruined jaw was harder than Kagome thought. She had to tighten her lips onto the breast meat instead of just the nipple because it would keep slipping out. Every time she fluttered and failed at her task, she could feel Sango gasp and shiver. Kagome wondered exactly how much practice Sango had suckling Kagome while she was asleep.

Eventually, she began to draw from her friend's breast, and the taste was horrible. But she kept digging, swallowing as much as possible. She was just so hungry and horny...

She wasn't the only one with a frustrating itch. She could feel Sango trying to curl her body reactively, but her round belly wouldn't permit her to grind her cunt against the ground. Kagome could understand--she couldn't either.

It was Kagome who made the first move. She abandoned Sango's nipple and wormed her way towards her pussy. As soon as she moved, Sango was all too eager to cooperate, moving and wriggling as well. Kagome would never have suggested this if it wasn't for the terrible itch in her slit that was becoming increasingly agitated with each passing moment. Fortunately, Kagome didn't have to. She didn't have a working larynx.

When she reached Sango's pussy, she could feel Sango's breath against her own. She could feel her breasts pressed against Sango's round abdomen, and vice versa. She gingerly reached forward and flicked her friend's slit with her tongue, and she shuddered as Sango licked down her own.

They had only just begun when the shocked shout came to her. "Kagome!" It was Inuyasha. He was here. Right here! Looking at her. She snapped quickly away from Sango, and they both rolled onto their backs, looking up to him startled. Unconciously, Kagome was trying to grind her backside against the rocks.

"Inuyassa!" Kagome whispered hoarsely, trying to make a smile. Inuyasha's eyes went wide upon seeing the state of her and Sango. Then they teared up. He leaned back and howled to the sky. Kagome realized her own eyes were tearing up because she couldn't see him through the blur.

Then he started walking away. "Hey! Wai'! Come back! Please! Inuyassa!" Kagome's breath couldn't follow him. He was abandoning her in her greatest hour of need. She kept repeating his name, trying to crawl after him on her back. She couldn't roll onto her stomach.

After a couple of inches she collapsed, giving up. Sango wriggled up to comfort her, putting her head on her shoulder.

Then on her chest. Suckling.

The day dragged on in the open clearing they had been deposited, and the two torsos moved nowhere. Kagome was content to relax and watch the sky until she began to see birds. Not just any birds--these birds were circling.

Kagome's heart was filled with dread as they began to land. If she had arms, she would have waved them off. If she had legs, she would have run away. If she wasn't pregnant, she would have rolled over. Instead, she was fully exposed and partially held-down as the nasty vultures began to hop closer to what they thought was dying prey.

Kagome watched one of them as it walked directly over her head, staring back. "Go away!" She breathed. It cocked its head curiously, then took her eye with lightning quickness. Out of her remaining eye, she could see the bird pulling back and holding her eyeball almost before she could no longer see out of it. She breathed hot air onto the bird's feathered chest in protest. What would have been a scream was now nothing more than a feeble hiss at best.

With no demon ooze, the wound her in face quickly filled with blood. She tossed her head to the side to avoid the bird above her, and faced a second bird who quickly stole her remaining eye. She swore she could see down its gullet the moment before she lost her vision.

She had endured so much pain already; it was impossible for her to imagine that things could be worse. They were. Her eyes seared with fire, and the blood pooled in her empty sockets. Kagome squirmed and rocked, and felt Sango burying her face into her chest, protecting her eyes.

Her world was only what she could taste, what she could feel, what she could smell, and what she could hear. Archery is not much use without your arms, but it's also not much use without your eyes either. No wonder Inuyasha abandoned her. She was useless. She didn't even make a good demon surrogate--her babies were going to die with her.

The bird pecks changed their attention to her exposed ear. She could feel one of the vultures struggling to rip her flesh off. There was nothing in this clearing but endless dirt; there were no trees to hide by, no shrubs to hide in, and not even a blade of grass.

Oh, earth! It made sense now. The demon had killed the trees. The demon was the clearing!

"Please wake, Iwa! Please save us!" Bloody tears dropped onto the dirt below Kagome as her unseeing eyes stared to the horizon.

Then the ground was gone. She felt the familiar sensation of falling. Tumbling. Sango was separated from her in the fall. Then there was a soft landing in ooze, and the drawing in of tentacles. As she passed beneath the ooze, she knew that the bleeding of her eyes would have stopped. She couldn't see it or feel it, but she knew that her eye sockets would have been healed over without scarring.

She felt herself being deposited into a chamber, and she opened her mouth. "Thank you." Might as well embrace a terrible life over a terrible death.

Her insides came alive. Something was agitated in her womb. Before she could even start a converstaion with her savior, she was being paralyzed by fear. Even though she had no sight, she instinctively tried to look down to her pregnant tummy, which she knew was now swimming with bulges. Whatever had been placed inside of her was unsettled, and maybe even wanted out.

"You have been eating!" The demon roared, and she could feel movement inside of her not from the womb. Her innards rumbled as something else crawled about inside her. Oddly, she wasn't bothered by this sensation. In a way, it made her feel less alone. She wasn't sure why the demon would care about anything being inside of her, but it sounded very irate.

The traveling bowel explorer continued to make its rounds inside of her until it reached her rectum. Then, without her consent, it pushed its way out of her contracted anus, causing splinters of pain to break into her world again. She tried to expell it once it was out, and she felt as if she was taking the largest shit of her entire life. It didn't seem to end for long moments, and the pain was matched only by the feeling of relaxation of the completely empty entrails this purging was leaving behind. Then a leg reached out of her ass, gripping onto a cheek. Then more legs. It felt like a large spider as it pulled itself out of her. Mercifully, the creepy crawler dropped away after exiting her, dissappearing away from her world.

She was now nothing more than she was, with a few hitch-hikers provided by the demon. For some reason, the demon wanted to empty her insides. Her hunger returned tenfold. She was eager for any way to swallow anything. Even the goop.

The living things in her womb began to toss about with more activity, tumbling over eachother and pressing against her sides. Her body began to contract, and she gasped with the realization that the birth of her demons was going to be right now. Another contraction, and she held her breath as it, whatever it was, began to force its way out of her. Again, more pain.

Kagome was losing her mind. As the creature wormed its way out of her birth canal, it ripped open her pussy. The seam connected her ass and pussy together, enlargening her birth canal. Whatever it was--it felt like some kind of hard slug--dropped to the bottom of the chamber with a slight splash.

She contracted again.

Her body, already sweating from the hours and hours of effort she had been put through, beaded up completely. Her uncrying eyes, closed forever, stared ahead in agony. She couldn't control her breathing, and simply hyperventilated.

More contractions. More slugs. They wouldn't travel all at once. Instead they came one at a time, waiting for her cervix to contract before forcing it open with their outward march.

Kagome was somehow aware of the spit running down from the corners of her mouth.

And then there was no more movement inside of her. She wasn't sure, but she thought there was nothing left inside of her. "Thank you." The demon rumbled. "You have been a good mother." She was lowered into the demon soup below, and she felt the slugs crawling onto her, clamping something onto her nipples and suckling.

Physically unable to resist, she was milked by her children. They changed places like puppies, fighting over her two nipples amongst their dozens of mouths. She never ran dry, providing for them completely until they were no longer needy. She allowed herself a small smile. She wanted to hold one.

"Goodbye, Kagome." She felt a chill as she heard the demon speak those words. What did that mean exactly? "I'm sorry that your 'death' will hold no afterlife."

She didn't need to hear more to know that she needed to struggle. She could not leave the chamber--she was stuck in the bottom with her children and some of the ooze.

Just when she realized there was no escape, her children were returning to her, nudging her, vying for her nipples again. She rolled onto her back, exposing herself for them. Surely the demon wouldn't attack her as long as she was nurturing.

Two slug babies latched onto her nipples and began to suck again. This time they were sucking violently, and she could feel herself getting wet from this aggressive attention. Then they bit. She couldn't see, but she knew that they were chewing through her nipples. She came.

She rolled over onto her stomach, wiping the slugs off on the side of the chamber. Her breasts met the ooze eagerly, healing smoothly. More bites wracked her body as her children began to eat her. She blubbered silently, rolling back and forth, her body disintegrating piece by piece, wounds healing over with smooth skin instantly.

A stubborn demon slug attatched to her neck and kept sawing at her destroyed meat there. She couldn't fight him off, but kept healing out of desperation. She felt a warm spurt hit her chin and realized that it had cut through an artery. A splash and she was fine. Another bite and she had another spurt. A splash and she began to feel light-headed. Her heart sunk--she had healed it closed. But at least death would come. She was going to welcome it.

Her already mangled ear was quickly gone. The other was removed not long after. When they began to chew her pussy lips, she thought she was going to die of the pain, but when they slowly chewed off her clit, she came one last time.

It was her neck aggitant that was going to finally end her suffering. It diligently cut into her until her head finally separated by its own weight, and her neck wound healed up on both ends with the ooze.

When she felt her head roll down to the very bottom of the chamber, she knew that she was only going to have seconds left to live. With nothing connecting to her brain stem, all she could feel was the pain of everything neck down. She was begging for death.

She waited, and waited. Death wasn't coming. She needed to breathe and did not have lungs. She needed the burning throughout her whole body to stop.

There was ooze all through her head, pouring in through her ears, nose and mouth. Was it prolonging her life? Would she not die until her brain was completely devoured? The pool of ooze was deepening. Would they even discover her to give her release?

She prayed that Sango was having a better time dying.


End file.
